Afternoon Whistle (INA Ver)
by Mitha Sentro
Summary: sepuluh tahun semenjak hari itu. kelompok yang telah berjalan tahun lamanya, bubar tak ada kabar. mampukah Silver, sebagai anggota terakhir bisa mengembalikan hubungan kelompok yang terpecah belah ini kembali utuh? khususnya untuk mempertemukan kembali dua orang pencetus kelompok yang sudah mengubah jati diri dan masa depan hidupnya? AU HUMAN CHARACTER


Kaki kiri mengakhiri langkah saat ia telah melewati pintu keluar utara Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta alias Soetta. Setiap perjalanan dari pendaratan pesawat, pemeriksaan barang, melewati imgrasi bersama ratusan ribu penumpang yang datang atau akan pergi, dengan akhiran dia bisa keluar ke tempat pickup mobil atau bis di lobby Terminal 3. Siang hari terasa hangat walau sinar menyinari dengan terang di halaman parkir. dari suasana angin sepoi-sepoi dan panasnya yang hangat nya sendiri sudah betapa kangennya tidak kembali ke kampung halaman tercinta.

Yap, bau yang khas membuatnya teringat kembali masa masa--

Bruum!!

Teet! Toot!

Suara mobil berangkat juga suara klakson di beberapa mobil dan bus lalu lalang di jalanansambil mengeluarkan asap batuk menggantikan suasana memorable nya, penumpang pesawat yang semuanya tidak ada hentinya untuk berbicara dari bibir ke bibir; baik cuman dalam bersosialisasi, buru-buru, atau dalam urusan nya dengan handphone di telinga atau ketikan layar. Dan semua impresi akan nostalgianya seketika berubah menjadi kusam...dengan selang tiga detik!

 _Yeah_ , sangat merindukan moment ini.

Harusnya ia tidak heran dengan julukan bandara yang ia pijak sebagai 'salah satu bandara tersibuk di dunia'. Tapi tetap saja, raut nya yang kusam menampak di wajah tidak berselang lama itu kembali normal setelah melihat bus antar kota dari bandara menuju Jakarta. Dengan supir yang teriak memanggil calon penumpang "Tangerang--Kampung Rambutan! Tangerang--Kampung Rambutan! Lima menit lagi berangkat!". Tak usah dipikirkan nantinya dia akan turun dimana, yang penting akses menuju ke ibukota sudah ada dan dia malas menunggu lagi setelah sebelumnya ia harus terkena delay selama 6 jam lewat entah berapa akibat cuaca buruk dan kendala ini-itu atau alasan lainnya.

Segera ia berlari dengan tas ransel yang tebal--dua tas bawaannya menuju lokasi sumber teriakan tersebut. 10 menit sampai ke sana, ke tempat halte bus antarkota sudah ada beberapa bus yang penumpang mulai penuh, tidak cuman satu, ada tiga atau empat bus yang siap berangkat. Tidak mau kehabisan, segera ia bergegas bertanya sang supir jika masih ada kursi kosong. Beruntung! Ada kursi kosong berada di pojok kanan belakang barisan. Ahh, posisi yang enak tidak sebenarnya tapi tak apa, yang penting dia bisa dapat kursi dan menghemat waktu berpergian lebih lama. Tentangan ia berikan pada supir untuk dimasukkan dalam bagasi luar tempat duduk, sedangkan ranselnya ia taruh di bawah meja untuk pijakan kaki. Nyaman juga duduk di sebelah ini, ia masih bisa bersandar dengan melihat pemandangan di jendela kaca bus. Fasilitas nya juga enak, AC, ada bantal empuk, gorden, TV dan bahkan fasilitas WiFi gratis!. Sip! Perjalanan tiga minggu di Indonesia akan dimulai dari hari ini!

Semua penumpang telah duduk--termasuk penumpang seorang kakek tua disebelahnya--barulah kemudian bus berangkat keluar dari parkiran bandara. Mendengar alunan musik di headset, ia mulai membaca kembali diary kecil yang sempat ia tulis sedikit di dalam pesawat saat perjalanannya.

l

l

l

 _Ada seorang ibu yang bertanya di sebelah ku. Awalnya dia melihatku dengan tatapan penasaran yang lama kelamaan menjadi intensif memajukan kepalanya sambil sesekali kacamata nya dilepas. Lucu juga aku baru meyadari hal ini agak lama akibat keasyikan mendengar lagu di headset wireless ku ini kalau tidak dicolek olehnya, "kenapa dengan rambut mu, nak?"_

 _Aku membuka headset tersebut lalu menengok padanya heran, "rambut saya?"_

 _"iya!" jawabnya masih sedikit ngeri, "masa umur segini rambut udah ubanan?!"_

 _Baru ngeh tentang apa yang dimaksud, aku tertawa pelan "oh, ini bu, sebenarnya...saya juga kurang mengerti bu tapi ini kata temen-temen saya karena faktor genetik." Tersenyum ramah, menjawab dengan jawaban ringan dan tidak membingungkan._

 _"Genetik? Emang ada ya?" tanyanya kembali tidak percaya._

 _"mungkin..." kedua pundak spontan naik tanda aku masih bingung untuk mengklarifikasikan hal tersebut. "Saya juga sempat bertanya pada dokter dan dia juga menjawab hal yang sama."_

 _"bisa gitu ya? Unik juga rambut mu nak"_

 _Aku tertawa kecil lagi untuk menanggapi nya, "itu juga alasan teman temanku memanggil ku dengan warna rambut ku"_

 _Perak, panjang tapi banyak yang mencuat tajam keluar sebahu. Ya, itulah julukan ku, Silver si anak berambut perak. Pengguna warna mencolok ini sudah terbiasa dengan ribuan tatapan dan puluhan pertanyaan mengenai fenomena ku. Tidak sedikit pula yang menganggap aku ini semacam siluman atau bahkan orang supranatural dari hutan entah berantah. Bahkan ada yang menyamakanku dengan penyihir, atau vampir di film atau novel. Mereka tidak salah, tapi mereka juga tidak semuanya benar. Betul aku terlahir selain mendapat warna nyentrik ini, aku dianugerahi kekuatan mistis, tapi salah kalau membandingkan aku dengan apapun yang di film atau novel. Tidak heran aku dianggap 'iblis pengendali otak' dengan kekuatan ku. Dari kecil hidup tanpa orang tua, bertahan hidup di jalanan. Tidak satupun yang mau memerhatikan ku termasuk lingkungan di gedung tua tempat anak-anak gelandang yang tiap harinya sebagai pengemis, jualan 'cang-ci-men', atau penghibur di tempat lampu merah._

 _Aku bertugas untuk penghibur, kerjaan ku hanyalah membuat ilusi permainan sirkus dengan melempar botol plastik ditambah atraksi seru. Dua hari bisa dapat tiga hingga lima ribu, sepuluh ribu jika ramai...kalau itu memang ramai.Uang itu cukup buat beli satu paket nasi dengan tahu-tempe untuk tiga hari kedepan. Jika memang benar benar gak beruntung, mau gak mau mencuri. Hingga saat ini aku masih bangga dan kasihan pada diriku dengan cara aku mencuri tanpa satu pun orang ketahuan sama sekali bahkan di tempat ramai seperti pasar sekalipun. Terkadang punya keunikan bisa berguna untuk menipu orang agar bisa mencuri barang incaranku. Berbekal modus penghibur, aku bisa meraup keuntungan banyak! Tapi orang yang yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin tau gerak-gerik ku dan dimanfaatkan untuk keuntungan nya tanpa memberi ku imbalan sepadan bahkan saat aku dipenjara._

 _Hingga akhirnya aku dipertemukan oleh kedua orang itu._

l

l

l

Sambil menengok pemandangan mundur saat kendaraan besar melaju, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil pulpen di selipan pembatas bukunya dan mulai melanjutkan bab baru setelah menulis di sudut kanan bawah sebagai pengingat tujuan utama dia disini.

l

 _Perhitungan hari: 1/21 hari_

 _Anggota kelompok tersisa: 12 anggota_

 _Keterangan: proyek perwujudan kembalinya R-13, dimulai detik ini._

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

AND...CUT!

hello!! Mitha Sentro kembali lagi!

duuuuuuh!! paling bete kalo bikin cerita udah writers blok trus harus nunggu berapa minggu dulu!

Sembari cerita pertama konsepnya belum kelar(yang terus terusan di rombak terus ampe jebol), akhirnya cerita kedua keluar lebih cepat dari jadwal. human AU yang berlokasi di indonesia. jadi semua karakter ada khas dari berbagai daerah yang bagiku mungkin cocok dengan watak setiap karakter di indonesia. _JADI... teman teman mohon dibantu ya! *prok* *prok* *prok*_

jujur aku gak bisa logat manapun yang ada nusantara ini walaupun ortu berasal Jawa barat dan Lampung. Namun tidak menurunkan ku belajar budaya setiap daerah termasuk bahasa daerah. maaf jika salah karena aku baru kembali mencoba belajar IPS khususnya sejarah yang tidak tersentuh selama jadi murid smk. Jadi masih berbekal belajar di internet.

cerita ini beralur mundur - maju. mundur untuk tragedi sepuluh tahun lalu dimana sudut pandang orang ketiga, maju dimana sudut pandang orang pertama siapa kalau tidaklah lain dari Silver! ada alasan khusus kenapa aku pilih selain karena karakternya seru dan figurnya memang unik(Forces, I Love you when you bring this guy back--oh and also Shadow. but I still hate what have you done to Sonic).

oh ya, kalau yang udah baca profil pasti udah paham, kalau belum sini aku jelasin lagi. karakter yang kuambil dari crossover sport game Mario Sonic edisi terbaru sekaligus terakhir (hiks...), Rio Olympics(cek deh, salah satu seri terbaik mereka semenjak Sochi Winter Olympics akibat dapat rating rendah) dengan tambahan karakter khusus dari kedua dunia mereka, mari tebak tebakan karakter apa saja yang kumasukan.

Terakhir dan terpenting! semua karakter yang kumasukan dari seri tersebut bisa jadi OOC atau keluar dari watak sebenarnya. ada alasan tersendiri untuk beberapa karakter mengenai hal tersebut namun, aku harap saja tidak terlalu jauh dari watak awal(bukan main senang kalau bahas setiap karakter kedua franchise ini Xd)).

aku harap para pembaca setia fanfiction terutama pecinta seri Mario dan Sonic bisa serta merta menghibur tanpa ada keterlibatan unsur tertentu seperti **politik** , **agama** , **ras** , dan **suku**. jujur ini hanya untuk iseng saja karena ini hanyalah fiksi. mohon maaf jika ada yang salah atau kesamaan dalam menyebut nama, tempat, dan tata bahasa daerah semata.

until then!

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu!

 _~~Mitha Sentro_


End file.
